


失败作

by ReviverSeed



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 写于2015年
Relationships: Rchimedes II/Ross | Creasion
Kudos: 1





	失败作

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015年

总有一段得到名字之前的记忆。那时他终日徘徊在魔王城中，完成一些简单的，类似于扫除的工作，按照魔王的命令处理试图反叛的魔族，把他们塞进传送门的黑洞，运到苍白的虚无之地。这是他唯一持有的能力。

和每个在故乡长大的孩子一样，他熟悉魔王城的每一寸构造，包括魔王的私人空间。例如书房下面是个地窖，里面杂乱地堆放着露基梅德斯从人类世界劫掠来的珍奇玩意。在他刚刚长到露基梅德斯的胸口那么高的时候，他得到了一份礼物。

在这之前魔王窝在巨大的座椅里享用晚餐甜点，而他在一旁因为突然被召见紧张得直挺挺地杵着等候发落。舔干净的叉子放进银盘里发出清脆的响声，角落里挪出一只影子样的魔族把餐车推走，魔王漫不经心地补充说下次可以多加点糖。还未拥有人形的黑色魔族离开时仿佛瞪着他的血红眼睛让他更加不知道该把手往哪儿放了。接着，魔王打开暗门的机关——他以为对方只是突发闲情在整理书架，然而地面突然就无声地裂开了一道口子——允许他参观自己的私人收藏。魔法嘛，露基梅德斯饶有趣味地看着他不可置信的表情，他才明白魔法不只是能用来破坏与毁灭的。

地窖里只有黑暗。简单粗暴地破坏岩层形成的洞穴，偶尔还有沙土落到他的头上。露基梅德斯在手心燃起一团火焰，阴冷的空间在暖色光芒里显出原本的空旷。地窖比他原本想象的要大，然而这地方和露基梅德斯塞满同款青蛙色连体装的衣橱一样乱，他走下入口的最后一级石阶时险些被地上的不明物体绊了一跤。然后他发现那是一个头骨，看起来取自某种体型巨大的动物。藏品当然不止有这样的东西，或许这地方称作珍宝库更为合适，角落里甚至还有几幅装裱了的画作。在他惊讶魔王居然还有这样的审美时，对方开口向他解释那些画上的内容。人类。人类的作品。

魔族和人类的区别在于他们是否有尖耳朵吗？他看着那些图画想，好像并不是。他还从未踏出过魔王城一步，而人类是个新引进的名词，他尚未理解这些问题，例如他旁边的魔王也是个人类。回到地上以后，他被教导了如何用魔法找到人界的位置。他没忘记小声抱怨自己的魔法用作攻击手段不太方便的事实。

“掌握得当，它会是你最无可匹敌的武器。”魔王说着，把他的书架移回原位，“况且，传送门可以通往任何一处地方。这份礼物是只给你的。”

“哪里都可以去吗？”

“是的，”魔王说，“哪里都可以去的魔法。”

哪里都可以去的魔法，却无法将自己送到所爱之人的身边，他当然还是不懂的。之后他开始兼任门岗的角色，把魔物，有时是魔族，放到人界去。

他觉得露基梅德斯单纯是懒得做这种驱逐的麻烦事，直接回收魔力明显更方便。然而魔王有时也会去外出找乐子（他的日程安排全看心情），留下桌上乱七八糟成堆的待批公文。他怀疑对方从来就没看过那些东西。经常也有黑色魔族（他注意到这家伙还不会说话）送来的点心，连带餐具规规矩矩地摆在成沓的文件顶上。众多的陈列架以露基梅德斯的桌子为中心辐散开来，狭小空间中每件正在滋生的事物都落在他的掌控之中。

魔王有时间享用点心的时候，他的工作也该结束了。然后他会被叫过去，替露基梅德斯处理那些文件。露基梅德斯似乎并不在意是否做好了统治者的角色。他把魔界交给魔族管理，然后自己负责破坏和毁灭。

替魔王整理垃圾堆，他想。他日程表里最后一点可怜的空隙也被占满了。处理文件比对付同类要轻松，也让他挤不出时间学习其他魔法。魔王公认的继承人只会使用传送门，这也太过可笑了。他指望对方偶尔会有闲情对付他的政务，他才能得到一点儿可供支配的自由时间。

但时间总是有的。魔王的藏书很大一部分是用人界各地的语言编写的，他无法读懂。显然魔王没把语言天赋遗传给他。他只能在层叠的书架间艰难地寻找。露基梅德斯在房间中心写着东西，手旁是一盏油灯，光线熹微跳动下，鲜红的眼睛甚至不像往日那样刺目，而像覆了一层浑浊的海水。

就是它了。他取出《魔法的魔》，另一样东西被他不小心连带着抽了出来，硬质封壳落地的声音在密闭的空间里格外突兀。他想蹲下身捡起它，脚却险些踏空——跌进那道地缝里。光线昏暗，今天魔王只给自己点了一盏灯。他不知道露基梅德斯为什么会开着他的地窖入口。房间里除他们之外的第三个活物腾空而起，扑棱棱擦过他的肩膀。他打了个趔趄。一只从地底飞上来的鸟儿。金色羽毛。

“您什么时候……。”

他刚想评论露基梅德斯开始收集活体的猎奇趣味，顺便拣起刚才掉落的东西，但眼见之物让他凝固了。落在地上的是一本相册。一本无防备摊开着的相册。深色的封皮，古怪而可笑的设计，摊开的那一页上是一个影子，黑色的头发，相似的暗红色眼睛。然后他听到魔王的声音在头顶响起——

“你在做什么，嗯？”

他像个被现场抓赃的窃贼那样抬头，尽管他没想过妄动任何不属于他的私人物品。露基梅德斯仍然坐在长桌旁，眯起眼试图看清他拿着的东西。在这之后，像是理解了他的眼神般，魔王摆摆手，示意他想看的话可以继续看。

他选择把相册放回原处。


End file.
